


Hush Lil Baby, Don't You Cry

by amusawale



Series: War of the Winchesters [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Jealousy, M/M, Married Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, New Baby, Other tags to be added, Sam is a chimera, blended family dynamics, child characters with abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusawale/pseuds/amusawale
Summary: The baby is born. What happens to Toni Bevel now? Can Sam accept the new addition to the family?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: War of the Winchesters [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/490747
Comments: 25
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologue

There we go, Mr. Winchester. We've booked you in the penthouse suite." the perky, blonde receptionist handed him a key card, taking care to show her white, even teeth in a wide and welcoming smile. Sam wanted to run his fist through it, just because her perkiness reminded him a little of Toni Bevel. Instead, he smiled grimly, grabbed the key and turned and walked away before she noticed how his eyes were glowing redly.

He knew he was acting like a petulant child but wasn't about to try and do better. Not now. Not when he'd left Dean bent over the devil herself, her hand clasped in his as an obstetrician birthed _their_ child. Dean'd been talking softly to Toni.  
She'd been really playing up the pain, the screams. It was bad enough that in her last weeks of pregnancy, she'd been moved to the guest room, waited on hand and foot as if she was an honoured guest. Sam'd patted himself on the back for his restraint every day that she continued breathing. She was a demanding lil' bitch. 

"Oh no, I can't drink this swill you Americans call tea. Only Earl Grey will do for my delicate constitution." she'd say.

Or, "Please hand me the remote please, Genevieve. Oh, I can't stretch to the bedside table. It's too far!"

 _Bitch_.

Sam growled to himself as he entered the lift inserting his key card to get it moving. She'd even co-opted the word bitch. Now instead of it meaning, "I love you, Sam," in Dean's gravely, grudgingly affectionate dulcet tones, it literally meant...bitch.

It was why he was here, booked into the penthouse of the Beverly Hills hotel. He needed some space. 

The lift stopped and he stepped out to the lavish room, decorated with white leather sofas and glass-topped coffee tables, a 100-inch widescreen TV, and boasting a view of half the city through three sides of glass doors leading out to a balcony that wrapped around the entire apartment. It was an open-plan suite with a small kitchen, a living room and bedroom. Sam screamed, fisting his hand and bringing it down with savagery onto the coffee table. It shattered in a shower of glass, leaving his hand covered in splinters. 

Swinging around, he put his other fist through the drywall. He walked through the open plan room to the kitchen where he picked up a stool that sat against the kitchen bench and threw it at the shatter-proof glass of the balcony doors.

He threw his head back and screamed again, blood from his splintered fingers dripping everywhere. He kicked out, sweeping another stool in his wake and making it roll down the two steps that separated the kitchen from the living room. With another roar, he stamped on it so that one of its legs shattered.

"Damn you, Dean Winchester," he whispered as the tears began to fall.


	2. All the Wrong Reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets an unexpected guest

Sam was just drunk enough on $500 champagne to sing along to the loud music. He'd been drinking all night and was feeling no pain.

"I guess it wasn't really riiiiiiiiiiiiiggggghhhhttt! I guess it wasn't meant to beeeeee! It didn't matter what they said, coz we were good in bed; I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight for all the wrong reasons."

His singing voice was nothing to write home about but the sentiment was heartfelt.

He took a large swig from the bottle, blinking blearily around the room. He lay sprawled on the white leather couch, tv on some sports channel, and iPod blaring. 

_Good thing there's no one else on this floor._

"I guess it wasn't what, it wasn't really what I thought, I guess it was the day I got, I want it all to go away," he swung his hands about drunkenly and dropped the half-full bottle in surprise when the door burst open. He scrambled for the gun strapped to his ankle but his adversary got to him first, grabbing him by his shirt and throwing him back on the sofa. He flailed, lashing out with his fists.

"Easy tiger," a low baritone said right in his ear.

"Dean!" his voice was higher than he would have liked but in his defence, he was very surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Instead of answering his perfectly reasonable question, Dean slithered back off his body, off the couch and knelt between Sam's legs. Before he knew it, Dean had worked his pants off and swallowed him down.

"Aooohhhhh," he said very articulately, a part of his brain stupefied that his dick was in any condition to get, let alone sustain, an erection. But of course, Dean defied all odds, and he got Sam's dick to not only stand to attention but get hard enough to pound sand or knock a man unconscious if Dean chose to use it as a weapon. Luckily for Sam, what Dean chose to do was suck and lick, taste and tantalize, tease and taunt Sam's dick into utter submission. When at last he swallowed down every lick of come that came gushing out of Sam like a geyser, all Sam could do was lie there, breathing very hard, all thought obliterated from his mind.

"Were you a hooker in another life?" his mouth asked, completely without Sam's permission.

"What?" Dean sounded very confused.

"I mean. When you want to, you pick things up really fast and I suppose we've been at this gay thing for almost a decade...but wow."

Dean leaned over Sam so he was directly above his face. He studied Sam's blankly blinking eyes before he smirked. "Sucked your brains out your dick, didn't I?"

Sam cursed his propensity to talk after sex. He would probably never live this down. "Yes, you did," his mouth said again without his permission, "I wish I could do the same to you. You always seem so much in control. Even when we're..." Sam bit his bottom lip to get himself to stop talking. If he wasn't careful, he'd reveal _all_ his insecurities to Dean. And then where would he be?

Dean sighed, shook his head and got to his feet. He took Sam's hand and pulled him up though Sam did not have enough muscle coordination to stand, let alone walk. Nevertheless, Dean dragged him to the shower. "How much did you have to drink any way?" he asked as he turned on the hot water. 

"How did you know where I was anyway?" Sam blinked water out of his eyes as he waited for Dean's answer.

"You used _my_ corporate card and then trashed the room. You didn't think I'd get a call?" Dean narrowed his eyes at Sam but Sam wasn't sure if it was because he was mad or just trying to pretend like he was. He looked away.

"So my reward for that is a blowjob?"

"No. The blowjob was just because."

"Because why?"

"Because...I have a baby girl and you don't. I do understand that it sucks."

"Oh, you _do_ understand? How charitable of you."

Dean sighed. "Sam? Can we not fight? Especially not over semantics."

"A baby is _semantics_?"

"You know what I mean, Sam!" Dean was shouting, almost pulling out his hair.

"And what about Toni, you still going to kill her or what?"

There was a very pregnant pause ( _pun very much intended_ ).

"Dean!"

"The baby needs her mother!"

"Ach!" Sam turned his back on Dean, bosom heaving with upset. He wondered how hard it could be to unscrew the TV from the hotel wall. He needed to break something else. Maybe the kitchen table. 

"We've talked-"

"Oh, you have!?"

"Yes, we have. We've talked and we agreed that Toni would stay at the house at least until Edith is at least weaned-"

"Oh, you named her already?"

Dean was silent.

Sam turned around, letting him see the tears.

"You've known she was coming since the beginning, Sam. Why are you acting like this?"

" _Why am I acting like this_? Maybe I should go out and have a baby with someone else then you'd understand why!"

"You're right. My bad. I'm sorry. I get it," Dean's hands were out, palms facing Sam, his face the picture of appeasement. "A-are you gonna come home?"

"No."

"No...? Not right now or...?"

"I said no, Dean."

Dean watched him as if he was a terrified animal snarling at anyone who came near it...or maybe that's exactly what he was.

"Umm, do you...uh...you wanna stay here?"

"I don't know. I'll see."

"Can I stay with you?"

"Don't you have a newborn to get back to?"

"Y-yeah I do. But she has her mother with her, and Genevieve, the doctor and the twins. I want to stay with you."

Sam turned away, feeling a burning in his chest. Dean was forcing his hand. Would he have Dean stay here with him, and neglect his child, over a tantrum?

"What if I want you to go?"

"But you don't."

"You don't know that."

"I do."

"How?"

"The same way I know everything about you, Sammy."

" _You do not know everything about me!_ " Sam barely restrained himself from huffing. He realized he was hunched in on himself, his arms folded, exactly as if he was sulking. A gentle hand landed in the middle of his back, followed by a warm cheek.

"Sammy Sammy Sammy. What don't I know about you? You were my first baby. You might have grown a bit since then," Dean chuckled softly, "But I still see you. You're my first love, the one love that birthed all others. If you want me to choose, I choose you."

A sob escaped from Sam's throat without his permission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the music of Nickelback is tailor-made for messy relationships. They are the official band for this fic.


	3. Three's a Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New baby is here. Everyone has to deal.

Checkmate.

Sam was in checkmate.

Despite knowing him his entire life, Dean still managed to blindside him. Sam should know better by now. He should know that Dean only _pretended_ to be an oblivious, bumbling fool. When it came to playing chess, he was a master.

So now, Sam could take him up on his offer and _make_ him stay in the suite...or he could be an adult and allow Dean to go home to his new child. And do it with a smile. 

_Fuck!_

"That's very nice of you to say Dean, but I wouldn't make you choose between me and your kid. What do you think I am? A monster?"

Dean smiled. "Of course you aren't. You're my little brother."

Sam smirked. "Not so little."

Dean looked him up and down, "You got that right." he drawled.

Their eyes met. And held. The world went away.

Dean reached out a hand, rested it on Sam's chest, feeling him up a bit. "You're like a brick wall." he murmured with reluctant admiration.

Sam puffed out his chest proudly, unable to stop the smile lighting up his face. Dean watched his hand, flat on Sam's chest, as he moved it upward toward his brother's neck. He watched as his fingers cupped Sam's neck, pulling him closer and lower so that their lips could meet. 

"Dean," Sam whispered before his lips crushed against his brother's and his arms came up to grasp Dean's lapels with little disguised desperation. 

"Love you so much," Dean murmured against his mouth, "Hurts me to hurt you like this. Tell me how to make it better." He nipped at Sam's lower lip and then laved it with his tongue. He placed both palms against Sam's cheeks so he could hold him steady while he demonstrated to him with his mouth exactly how much he cared.

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and held him tight.

***

"What do you think the new baby means, Jupiter? Will Papi leave daddy?"

Jupiter snorted, shaking his head. "Papi would never do that."

Jasmine gnawed at her bottom lip with worry as she curled up against the soft velvet of the armchair, placing her head on the arm. They had been banned by Genevieve to their playroom for making too much noise while the new baby was sleeping. Papi had explained to them that the baby was their new sister but instead of daddy being the one she came out of, it was the strange whiny woman with the hard eyes. Jasmine did not like her. It was obvious that daddy didn't like her either. In fact, she would go so far as to say that daddy hated her guts.

"I don't like it, Jupiter."

"What? Our baby sister?" he giggled, "you just don't like that you're not the only girl anymore."

"That's not true! I don't care about that."

Jupiter shrugged. "Anyway, we can't do anything about it now. Daddy will come home. He always does. He and Papi will be happy and we'll get to play with the baby. So stop worrying."

Jasmine turned away from him. "Whatever."

Jupiter turned to her suddenly, a thought occurring to him. "Hey do you think she'll be like us?" his eyes flashed red for a moment before returning to their verdant colour.

Jasmine sniffed. "I don't think so. She doesn't smell like us."

"Maybe because she didn't come out of Daddy."

Jasmine shrugged. "It doesn't matter. She's still our sister. Do you think Papi will like her more than us because she's not like us?"

For the first time, Jupiter looked worried. He didn't say anything in reply.

***

Dean parked the car and then turned to face Sam. "You ready to meet her?"

Sam shook his head slowly. "Do I have to?"

Dean laughed, shaking his head indulgently. "You sounded exactly like Jupiter just now."

"Yeah well..." he shrugged, "He had to get it from somewhere."

Dean reached out and grasped his hand his eyes softening. "Whenever you're ready."

Sam sighed. "I'll never be ready. So let's do this now."

They both exited the vehicle and Dean stretched his hand out to Sam as they met in the middle, "Let's go," he whispered.

They entered the house quietly, listening for the kids or Genevieve. The house was unnervingly free of sound or movement. 

"Where _is_ everybody?" Sam whispered.

"Good question." Dean headed toward the stairs, leading the way to the guest rooms. Sam followed reluctantly behind, trying to brace himself. Nothing could have prepared him to see Toni seated in a rocking chair, dressed in a white nightgown while her baby breastfed and Genevieve made up the bed. Of the twins, there was no sign.

"Toni," Dean said and cleared his throat, "Look who's come to welcome his niece into the family." he pointed at Sam as if Toni would ever be glad to see him.

Toni narrowed her eyes at Sam. "He's not coming anywhere near my child." she growled.

Sam's eyes began to glow red. "I beg your pardon?" he asked with a mouth full of sharp, pointy teeth.

"That's not your decision to make," Dean said at the same time.

"This is my child. Any court in your land or mine would recognize that. And I am perfectly free to decide who sees her and who doesn't. That oversized lump of aggression and jealousy is coming nowhere near my child and that's final." Toni's lips were in a straight line of determination as she eyeballed them both, before lowering her eyes to watch her child breastfeed.

Both Dean and Sam stared at her in stupefaction before turning simultaneously to meet each other's wide-eyed gaze.

Dean grabbed Sam by the arm and dragged him out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Dean-"

"Sam, I know." Dean held up a hand to forestall Sam's recriminations, "Let's check on the kids and then we'll talk."

Sam sighed. "Fine," he said with ill grace.


	4. Caught In The Middle

Dean watched as the twins clung to the father like they hadn't seen him for a year. His heart hurt to watch the tears trail down Jupiter's face, to see Jasmine's little fist curled tightly around Sam's shirt as if to physically pin him down.

He almost staggered under the weight of guilt he felt at bringing such instability to his children's lives. Blinking a few times, he willed the tears away and tried to think clearly. One thing he knew for certain, this was as much Sam's house as his. There was no part of it that he could be banned from. Ergo, the bitch would have to go.

They had a perfectly roomy guest house on the property. The realtor had called it a 'dower house' making him and Sam snort like three-year-olds. They'd adopted British accents for the rest of the tour, asking stupid questions like "Shouldn't you be calling it the _parlour_ and not the living room?" and then collapsing against each other, so amused by their lame jokes.

The realtor had merely rolled her eyes and then unironically showed them the orangery. The fun they'd had with the regency terms was what decided them on this house. It was _theirs_. It was why they'd each fought so hard to keep it when divorce had been on the horizon.

So Toni could fucking well move to the dower house and be grateful for it.

 _But what about the baby_?

That was the sticking point was it not? He was not willing to trust Toni out of his sight with his baby. He had not forgotten for _one minute_ that she was a cold, murderous, calculating predator. But she was also right, any court would uphold her right to her child. Hell, considering what he'd learned about how the British Men of Letters operated, she could probably use them to have him banned from seeing his own child.

He couldn't do that to Edith. 

His eyes fell on Sam again and found that his brother was watching him, even as he cuddled the twins close, sitting on the floor of their playroom, legs spreadeagled to accommodate each child. The very picture of domestic bliss.

He sighed, shaking his head and unfolding his arms before straightening up and moving away from the doorway. He sat himself down in the red velvet armchair Sam was leaning against, his knee touching Sam's shoulder, grounding him. His brother kept his eyes on Dean, craning his head back so he could keep looking at Dean's face when he sat down.

"What are you thinking?" he asked quietly.

Dean shook his head, eyebrows cocked as he looked down at the twins.

 _Not in front of the kids_.

Dean stared back at his brother, his gaze assessing. Speaking of lawyers, they did not get more cutthroat than Sam. Hell Sam would willingly, _literally_ cut Toni's throat, for free. Maybe it was time to get proactive and sue for custody before Toni did. Any other option would mean placing his family in limbo, waiting on the will of that _witch_.

He got to his feet headed for the door.

"Dean?"

He stopped, turning to face Sam. "I gotta go make arrangements to move Toni and the baby into the dower house. I won't take long. Then I'll come back and we can talk."

Sam's eyes shone brightly, with just a hint of red. He clenched his jaw and nodded grimly as if he knew just what they would talk about.

"Yeah okay."


	5. What is Love? Baby Don't Hurt Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath.

Sam absentmindedly rubbed his chin against Jasmine's hair as both twins leaned against his chest, his mind on Dean. 

_How will we get past this? Can we get past this? God, moving her to the Dower House? She'd still be on the property. I'd have to see her, hear about he_ r...

He clenched his jaw, his eyes sparking. 

_I don't know if I can live like that_.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Punkin?" he ran his hand through her hair and smiled as he bent down to hear her.

"Does Papi still love us?"

Sam didn't know that the sound of his heart breaking had a very specific sound.

"Of course he does. Why would you ask me that?"

"Does he love _you_?" Jasmine asked instead of answering his question.

"Absolutely! Jasmine, what's going on?"

She gave such a sad sigh that he pulled her tight against him, wanting to make whatever it was better. "You went away and Papi was happy about the new baby. He didn't even pay attention to us."

Sam swallowed loudly, not knowing how to fix this. "Well, the baby's new right? You know how y'all get when you get a new toy right? You're excited and happy. But does that mean you love Mr. Rogers any less Jasmine?" he waited for her to shake her head, "Or Optimus Prime, Jupiter?" his son looked up at him, brown eyes flashing red for a moment before he too, shook his head.

"Your favorites will always have a place in your heart even if new ones come along, am I right?"

They both nodded slowly, reluctantly, and he rubbed a hand up and down their backs, trying to be soothing.

 _This is Dean's area of speciality_. he thought with irritation. _Where is he anyway?_

As if summoned by Sam's anger, the door opened and Dean came in. His shoulders slumped down and he sighed. "Whew, bitches be loco," he shambled forward and dropped back into the armchair he'd been sitting in before he left. Sam suppressed a smile, he was not going to laugh at Dean's jokes. 

He turned his head slightly, his chin brushing against Dean's knee, so he could look at his brother. "What happened?"

"What do you think? She put up a stink. Said the Dower House was too small. Asked why _you_ couldn't move in there instead. I swear the nerve on that woman." Dean shook his head wonderingly before glancing at Sam. 

He did a double-take, looking again before he was sliding off the chair and onto the rug next to Sam and the twins. "Hey, what's going on here?" he pointed at the tear tracks on Jasmine's face, at Jupiter, huddled in on himself miserably. Sam, holding on tight to them both. 

"The twins wanted to know if you don't love them anymore."

Dean stared at Sam in stupefaction before reaching for Jasmine. "Hey hey, what's going on here? Why would you ask such a thing?" he pushed her hair back, trying to make her look at him. Her shoulders began to shake and she began to cry again.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Dean asked, sounding close to tears himself.

Jasmine vigorously shook her head, "N-nothing."

Dean held her closer, "Jaaazzzz," he cajoled, "come on, you know you can tell me anything."

Instead, she burst into loud and miserable sobs. Dean rocked her, swallowing his own urge to cry. Sam reached out and squeezed his hand, looking him in the eye.

 _You made this mess. You better fix it_.

Dean down at Jupiter now curled up completely in Sam's lap. He was hurting his family. He had hurt his family with his actions. Now the bill had come due and he did not know how to pay.

"We'll get through this okay?" He held on tightly to Sam's hand, holding his gaze. "Together."


	6. Let ME Handle This Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is solution-oriented. Dean is distrustful.

Dean's lips were moving, his hands gesticulating as he mumbled to himself in the corner. Jasmine and Jupiter, having been reassured that they were still the apples of both their parents' eyes, were playing a loud game of fast and furious in the corner that seemed to involve crashing their cars violently into each other and making explosive noises. 

Sam couldn't help smiling at them, before looking back at Dean, trying to make out what he was saying. Clearly the man was stressed if he was talking to himself.

 _Serve him right_.

Sam thought about what would happen if he did give Dean an ultimatum: Kill Toni or we leave. He smirked, his eyes slipping towards Dean again as he did calculations in the air.

 _He wouldn't like it, but he would kill her_.

Sam sighed, getting to his feet and walking towards Dean.

 _Time to put my massive brains to good use_.

He scooped up his laptop on the way, open to a document he'd been working on while he waited for Dean to get his shit together. Dean looked up as he saw Sam coming, something like trepidation in his eyes. Sam gave him his shark smile, just to show he meant business. He plopped the laptop down in Dean's lap.

"So..." he gave Dean a look, "Have you come up with any viable solutions to this situation?"

Dean shook his head slowly, cautiously, as if he expected Sam to bite it off.

"I see." Sam looked away, pursing his lips.

"Why? Have you?" he looked back at Dean to find his brother giving him a shrewd look. He pointed at the document with his chin. "Read it."

Dean gave a sigh, hunched over and began to read, a furrow marring his brow. Sam reached out and smoothed it away gently. 

_My poor Dean, too big-hearted for his own good._

Dean finished reading, it wasn't that long after all and looked up at Sam, the furrow back. Sam frowned at it. 

"Are you sure this'll work?"

Sam shrugged. "I have a lot of dirt on one Toni Bevell and a little more on the British Men of Letters. I can make life very difficult for them."

"They are a very old, very powerful institution, Sam."

Sam smirked, "Yeah, so was Lucifer, the Leviathans...need I go on?"

Dean looked down at the document. "She'll never agree to this."

"That's not for you to worry about Dean. I just need _you_ to agree with it. Leave the rest to me."

Dean frowned at him. "I trust you, Sam, I do. But...sometimes your judgement can be a bit...off."

Sam glared at him. "Either you trust me or you don't Dean."

Dean tented his fingers over his mouth, exhaling loudly, his eyes closed. "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing you need worry about."

He straightened up, glaring at Sam, "See when you say such things, I know I have to worry. The last time you-"

Sam reached out and put a finger to Dean's mouth, "No bringing up the past Dean. You really don't want to open that Pandora's box."

"Fine. No bringing up the past, just as long as you _promise_ me, you're not repeating it."

Sam pursed his lips, kinda pissed that Dean was playing the 'promise me' card as if he didn't do fucked up shit all the time too - case in point...Toni Bevell having his baby.

Dean shuffled closer, leaning his forehead against Sam. "I'm sorry okay? I am. Just...please, no maiming, killing, ending the world or parts of it, okay?"

"I'm a lawyer Dean - I have a big brain. I don't have to beat every problem to death." Sam said coldly.

Dean let go of him with a nod. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"I don't want your sorries. I want you to trust me."

Dean reached for his hand, but Sam moved it away. "I do."

"Well then, do it. and stop just saying you do!"

Sam stood up, snatching up his laptop and stalked off. Jupiter and Jasmine had stopped playing to watch them and Sam tried a small smile before walking out of the room, turning to go to his home office/library.

"Sam!" he turned to see Dean running towards him. He considered ignoring him but then settled on bitch face number thirteen and waited.

"I wanted to say that I agree to it. Do you need me to sign anywhere?"

Sam smiled but not too triumphantly. "Yeah. Come to my office and we'll print out a copy."

Dean nodded, following Sam meekly.

He opened his door, let Dean in and closed the door behind him. The room was vast, with floor to ceiling shelves, packed with books. Everything from ancient folklore to scientific tomes, to pulp fiction to trash romances. Sam's reading taste was eclectic and for once in his life, he could keep as many books as he liked.

So he kept them all.

There were several comfortable brown leather chesterfield sofas and armchairs dotting the room. What part of the walls wasn't shelves was floor to ceiling windows that let the light in at all times of the day. Dean moved towards the desk, on which the printer stood. Sam's laptop was already Bluetooth-connected to it and it was the matter of a moment to click send and print.

Dean snatched the paper as soon as it as out of the printer and picked up the quill on Sam's desk to sign it.

"Hey, you going to read through that first?"

"I already did," Dean gave him a strange glance.

"Yeah, but that was before. I could have changed God knows what between now and then."

"You've been in my sight the whole time."

"Have I?"

Dean sighed as if he was much put upon and made a show of reading the entire thing. He picked up the pen and elaborately signed it before handing the document to Sam. He smiled, snatching the document out of Dean's hands and throwing it on the table before he took Dean's face in his massive hands and kissed him long and hard. Dean fisted his hands in Sam's shirt, keeping him close. 

There was something desperate about his hold, something helpless. Sam wanted it to stop. His Dean was not helpless or desperate. His Dean was always the man with the plan. He grabbed his shirt out of Dean's hands and slipped it off, throwing it on the floor. Before he could get to his fly, Dean was already there, unzipping him, pulling him out, going down on his knees to worship Sam.

Sam swallowed a gasp, his legs shaking as Dean swallowed him down with no mercy, no quarter given, none asked for. He threw his head back, canting his hips, fucking Dean's mouth with no thought to choking or too much. Dean could stop him if he wanted to.

It didn't take long before he was coming down Dean's throat. Whether it was the power over him that Dean just _handed_ to him, or everything that was trying to tear them apart, he just could not hold back.

Dean got to his feet, knees popping as he straightened up, nonchalantly wiping his mouth. He grabbed Sam by the waist and whisked him around like he was a doll. Sam's dick twitched, wanting in on this new action but unable to do more than that...for now.

Dean bent him over, reaching for the lube conveniently placed in the intray next to the office glue. Sam made a note to move them to opposite sides of the tray. No one wanted to confuse those two things at the wrong time.

Dean's hand was already scissoring inside him and he wiggled his ass in protest. "No need, get in there. I'm ready. Wolf DNA remember? I'm wet, I'm ready. Fuck me."

"Yezzir." Dean sounded quite pleased as he pushed into Sam without hesitation, bottoming out in moments. They both sighed.

"Fuck." Sam said.

"God you're bossy," Dean complained even as he began to fuck Sam in slow even strokes. Sam swivelled his hips and that was enough to make Dean lose his contrived control. He pounded into Sam, breath coming short, hands so tight around Sam's waist he knew there'd be reddening, maybe even bruising. He thrust backwards imperiously, urging Dean to go faster.

"Sam," his name was a plea and an endearment. It was everything as Dean poured his seed into Sam. Sam's own release came out of nowhere as his prostate was milked and he just felt wave after wave of orgasm shake through him. He collapsed on the desk, eyes closed.

 _Now that's what I'm talkin' bout_.


	7. Sure Thing Matlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is acting off. Well...more off than usual. Something's up.

Waking up with Sam curled around him like the world's biggest puppy gave Dean the feeling that all was right with the world. The duvet was kicked to the bottom of the bed, Sam generating enough heat to keep Dean plenty warm.

After the massive cold shoulder he'd been living with, it was a relief to be back here. But his bladder was full and he really needed to pee, so he struggled out from under Sam and shuffled to the bathroom, a vague smile on his face. Sam made some snuffling sounds as if complaining in his dreams but then settled down again. 

Dean let out a contented sigh as he peed, before flushing the loo and crossing over to wash his hands. He jumped as he heard a commotion in the other room, cursing the fact that he had no gun to hand. The sound of running footsteps had him searching frantically for something to use as a weapon. Sam burst into the room, diving for the loo and barely stopped himself from upchucking all over the lid. He lifted it with an annoyed sound and proceeded to empty the contents of his stomach into the loo.

Dean smirked. "Did you have too much to drink last night or what?"

He turned to find that Sam's eyes were red, his nails elongated. He was glaring at Dean as if he would like nothing better than to tear him apart. Dean took an involuntary step back. "Whoa, put those away. No need for violence."

Sam growled teeth elongated. Dean put his hands up in surrender. "Alright then, I'm sorry. Calm down, Sam."

Sam got to his feet, drawing himself up to his full six foot five and blinking at Dean as if he was prey. Dean stood perfectly still, not moving a muscle until Sam turned and stalked back into the bedroom. Dean let out a breath, walked to the loo and flushed it before pouring cold water on his face, trying to slow his heartbeat. He hadn't seen Sam go full-on animalistic like that since...

Dean groaned, dropping his head onto his chest, before shaking it. "No. This cannot be happening."

He grabbed a washcloth and wiped his face before stepping back into the bedroom. Sam was curled up on the bed, fast asleep. Dean watched him closely for a while.

"Fuck."

***

Dean was acting strange. Sam didn't know why and he didn't have time to find out. His plan was time-sensitive and he needed to execute it right away. He went in search of Genevieve, who was in the know about Miss Toni Bevell's schedule.

"Gen, my dear," he put his arm around her, pulling her against his side, "I need to speak to the interloper. Is she up yet?"

Genevieve snorted. "She been up since five. That baby's a handful."

Sam growled, deep in his throat. "Well, good. Would you mind coming with me and taking the child for a while as we sort this fiasco out?"

Genevieve put down the plate she was washing. "Sure thing, Mistuh Winchester." she wiped her hands on the towel and followed him as he left the house through the side entrance and down the path to the Dower House. The sound of Genevieve wheezing along behind him was kind of comforting as he felt his body tense with every step he took closer to the Dower House. He had not really met his niece yet and had no idea how it would feel to do so. He anticipated pain, jealousy, hatred, maybe the urge to commit murder. 

Humming Just For, under his breath, he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

At the sound of her uptight British voice, Sam felt his canines elongate. "It's Sam Winchester."

'What are you doing here? I thought I made it clear you were not to come near us."

Sam gritted his teeth, canines digging into his lip, drawing blood. "I'm here as legal counsel for Dean Winchester. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Whichever you prefer."

There was silence from inside the house for a long while, followed by footsteps. The door was unlatched. Sam stepped back and indicated that Genevieve should open the door. She did as he said, stepping into the house in front of him. He needed someone familiar between himself and the witch. He did not trust his self-control one bit.

"I have in my hand a document. I want you to read it over, and think about signing it." he began, keeping his eyes on Genevieve's back as she walked forward and bent down, hands stretched out. Sam surmised that she was taking the baby from Toni but dare not look up further than Genevieve's shoulders to find out.

"Why would I sign any document _you_ drew up?" Toni asked.

Annoyance caused Sam to lift his eyes, and meet hers. The baby was just being passed from Toni to Genevieve. Toni's watery blue eyes watched him warily, but with not much fear that he could see. A tiny fisted hand appeared, hanging in the air just to the left of Genevieve's massive arms. Toni still had her hands on the baby.

 _No_! the thought was like a bullet to the brain, fast, lethal and inexorable. _Get your filthy hands off my...pack!_

He leapt forward with a growl. His nails elongated as he reached for her neck, shoving Genevieve and the baby unceremoniously out of the way. Getting his hands on the interloper, he was ready to rend and tear and strip her to shreds, his vision going red. He stabbed a nail into the frantically throbbing vein in her throat, drawing blood. Somebody was screaming, the sound loud and irritating in his ears. Suddenly the screams were joined by wailing.

 _The baby_.

Sam turned to face Genevieve, hands already grasping.

Toni screeched like a banshee. "No! Don't touch her."

She leapt forward, fear forgotten, trying to get between Sam and the baby. He swatted her aside like a gnat and grabbed the baby from the housekeeper's arms. Genevieve quailed in fear, making no move to stop him. He tucked the child close against his chest and began to sway from side to side, trying to soothe her. Her wails slowed down, turned to hiccups and then she quieted down, relaxing like a warm blob against him and going to sleep.

"Give me my baby." Toni's voice trembled as she held out her hand.

Sam growled at her, swiping at her with his still elongated nails. She leapt back in shock. Sam turned, baby held securely against his chest and walked out of the cottage.


	8. Let Me Tell You, Maina...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's up with Sam?

Dean stood outside the door to the playroom, peering inside at Sam and his children. Sam was sitting on a low stool, still dressed in his black bespoke lawyer suit, swaying back and forth in a very hypnotic manner. His eyes were far away and the baby lay sprawled extravagantly in his lap fast asleep, while the twins climbed all over him - being very careful not to jostle the baby. Really Dean was standing in the doorway to prevent Toni from trying to go in again. The two times she'd tried, she'd almost had her eyes gauged out.

"What are you going to do about this?" she hissed in his ear.

He quirked an eyebrow. "Why should I do something about it? The baby's fine. She's with her uncle. She's perfectly safe."

" _Perfectly safe?_ He attacked me!"

"Yeah." Dean nodded like this should be obvious. "You. Not the baby. He was trying to protect the baby."

" _From me_???" she was right in his face, eyes bugging out of her face, "I'm her mother!"

"Yeah well..." Dean shrugged, "Sam doesn't see it that way right now." His mouth twisted in amusement.

"And what? If Sam sees it that way, that's the way it is?" her lips twisted in a sneer, "God, you're whipped."

Dean laughed. "Okay then," he gestured elaborately into the room, "Would you like to make another attempt to get the baby away from him?"

She peered into the room, eyes wide and considering. Sam might look more like an empty angel vessel than anything at the moment, but if she stepped even one foot over the threshold of the playroom, he would come to life quickly enough. Dean didn't think he would kill Toni. Not unless he thought she was a danger to him or the children. He knew she had a gun on her person, but not where. It was another reason he was blocking the doorway. He did not trust her judgement in the least.

Eventually she shook her head and stepped back.

_Well, at least she has some sense of self preservation._

"Why is he acting like this?" her voice was exasperated with puzzlement as was the furrow in her brow.

Dean took a deep breath. He didn't want Toni to know, especially when he wasn't sure that _Sam_ did. He wasn't afraid of how she would use the knowledge. There wasn't much she could do after all. Not with Sam the way he was. All his senses were heightened. He would see her coming long before she could even _think_ to. "Because he's gone feral. He's in full protective mode right now. It's a factor of his new biology. The kid, he recognizes as part of his pack. You? Not so much."

Toni turned to him in disbelief. "You say he's gone feral and you're just leaving him with your children? _Our_ child?"

"They're his pack. He would never hurt them. He would kill anything that tried to. Eliminate any threat." Dean knew he didn't have to say that with so much relish but he was kind of enjoying himself for the first time in a long time.

Instead of further inflaming her as he'd hoped - a tantrum he could deal with - she grew more thoughtful. "But why now? Why is he like this _now_?"

Dean stopped smiling. "Now _that_ is none of your business."

"It is my business because he has my child as a hostage!"

Dean snorted. "She's hardly a hostage. Look." he walked confidently into the room and plucked the baby from Sam's lap, laying her on his own shoulder. He lifted an eyebrow at Toni. "See."

She gestured with her hands. "Bring her to me."

Dean shook his head slowly. "I don't think that would be a healthy choice. Tell you what, why don't you go back to the cottage, read the papers Sam brought you, then I'll bring Edith over later, huh?" 

She squinted suspiciously at him. He shooed her away. "Go on. I promise it'll be fine."

She took one step back and then another. When Sam lifted his head, as if scenting the air, she whirled around and took off.

"Dean?" Sam was blinking at him in confusion.

"Yeah Sam?"

"What...?" he looked around as if wondering how he'd gotten where he was even as he held still so that Jupiter and Jasmine - who were both trying to balance on his shoulders - wouldn't fall. They took a leap off, landing in the soft cushions on the floor, and squealing with joy.

"You had a bit of an episode. It's fine." Dean soothed.

Sam's brow wrinkled. "Episode?"

"Yeah...you know...went a bit caveman on everyone?"

Sam's eyes widened. "What? Why?"

Dean met his gaze, his own soft and gentle. "Can't you guess?"

Sam's eyes flitted about as his massive brain ground to a start, and he tried to understand his own behavior. Suddenly his hand shot to his stomach, palming it in wonder. "No...I'm...pregnant?"

Dean gave him a side smile. "Looks like."

Sam closed his eyes, swallowing audibly. "Oh God....are you mad at me?" his voice was so small that Dean was compelled to lean down and hug him one handed. "No! Of course not. I'm ecstatic..." he sobered, staring into Sam's eyes, "but only if you are." 

Sam blinked, his eyes going from dull to fiery in sixty seconds. He made an incoherent noise in his throat before surging upward and taking Dean's lips hostage, his arms tight around Dean's neck. Dean let himself be kissed to within an inch of his life and only pulled back as Edith made a sound of discomfort, squeezed as she was between them. They pulled back, both heaving with exertion and stared at each other. Suddenly Sam threw back his head and howled.

"We're having a baby!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the title of this chapter comes from a radio program where people call in and tell the radio presenter all sorts of bizarre relationship stories. They always say, 'let me tell you, Maina' and then proceed to tell him some crazy shit.


	9. History of Violence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is pregnant. What does that mean?

“I want Sam Winchester dead.”

Ketch stared at her across the dimness of the jazz bar they were meeting in. “I beg your pardon? I thought we were all jolly good mates.”

She leaned forward, staring intently at him. “You thought wrong. Sam Winchester is too dangerous to live.”

Ketch leaned forward as well. “Why do you say that? What has he done?”

Toni Bevel shook her head and swallowed. “You don’t need to know that. Just…get rid of him.”

“I don’t know how the old men at the headquarters will feel about that. Cain is still about after all. Sam Winchester has met him, spoken to him. He might come in useful.”

“You’re right. You don’t know. So keep your guesses to yourself. This man is nothing but a monster. He has claws, fangs and a psychotic temperament to match. He needs to go.”

Ketch’s eyebrows quirked. “You’ve seen this with your own eyes? It was in none of the reports.”

Toni huffed in annoyance looking away. “Of course I did. His own brother said he has some sort of new biology.”

“Huh…” Ketch looked thoughtful, “And do you know anything about this ‘new biology’? Is it, for example, allergic to silver like all the other shapeshifters?”

Toni shook her head. “Not that I’ve seen. He seems to handle silverware just fine.”

“Hmm, that presents a problem then. We don’t know what would kill him.”

Toni gave him a look. “We know one thing that can kill anything.”

Ketch took a deep breath. “Indeed. It’s a good thing I hadn’t returned the Colt just yet.”

Toni smiled coldly. “Do it tonight. I cannot abide him for even one more day.”

Ketch cocked an eyebrow but gave no other response to this. He got to his feet. “Well, I must go and…make some preparations.” He bowed to her, “Good day lady Bevel.”

***

Sam shot upright, staring around the room with eyes glowing redly, looking for the threat that had propelled him out of sleep. Beside him in bed, Dean made a sound of annoyance as Sam jostled him. The leg that had been draped across Sam’s frame fell to the bed with a thump. Sam slid out of bed, listening for all he was worth, his nose twitching as he used all his senses to discover the source of his disquiet.

The house was asleep around them. He could hear the twins, two doors down, heartbeats measured and even, breath coming slow and steady. Dean’s sleep was more restless. It always was unless Sam was right next to him. The dogs were snuffling together in their bed, although his awakening had caused them to temporarily lift their heads, alert for footfalls.

There were some rats skittering in the ceiling to the south of the house. Sam took a step forward, every hair on his arms standing up on end, his head moving left and right as a siren screamed in his mind: _Danger! Danger! Danger!_

“Sam?” Dean’s voice rasped sleepily and Sam turned to see him propped up on his elbow, watching Sam curiously.

“Something’s wrong.” Sam whispered and his brother immediately reached for the silver Glock under his pillow. Between one minute and the next, he had disappeared into the shadows.

“Where?” his voice was so low, only Sam’s heightened sense of hearing could have caught it.

As Sam began to shrug, he heard a whistling sound in the air like a Frisbee thrown by a strong arm. He dropped to the ground a second before the bullet-proof window cracked. Before he could react, there was a warbling sound followed by a thud and a crack as the window shattered and something huge came through it.

Sam kept completely still, trying to understand what was happening. He knew they were under attack, but not what kind of creature was in the room with them. He closed his eyes, praying that whatever it was left his brother alone.

He heard the faint phut phut phut of a gun fired through a silencer, the bullets burying themselves in the bed. Dean roared, and Sam heard his feet move, he knew that his brother had gone from hiding to fighting and he was on his feet in an instance, leaping over the bed and landing in front of his brother, blocking his path.

To his surprise, he realized their intruder was nothing but a man. One who immediately retreated at Sam’s appearance, hiding in the shadows. The wind blew in the ends of the rope the man had used to rappel into the room.

_But from where? How did he get past the gates?_

These were undoubtedly questions to be asked once the intruder was subdued.

“Who are you?” Sam growled.

He heard the bullet and dived, taking Dean down with him and rolling him under the bed.

“Stay here.” He growled.

Dean glared at him and Sam knew he would not stay. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Dean’s lips. “I’m not losing you.” He whispered just as he punched him in the face, knocking him out.

Rolling out from under the bed in the other direction, he leapt at the shadow that was different from the other shadows and he and the man went rolling towards the door, Sam’s hand determinedly holding the man’s gun away from him.

“Who are you? Who sent you?”

“Daddy? Papi?”

Sam’s heart sunk as he heard the faint footfalls, knowing his children were approaching.

“Go back to bed now!” he shouted.

The man took advantage, began to wrestle with Sam, getting a shot off that hit the ceiling.

“Fuck.” Sam reached with both hands for the gun and felt a knife sink into his side.

 _The baby! No_!

He twisted, falling backward away from the man.

“Daddy!” Jasmine was screaming, a diminutive ghostly form framed in the doorway, clutching a stuffed gorilla, eyes glowing red as she stared in horror at the scene before her.

“Jaz,” Sam whispered in despair, “run.”

Too late. The man leaped and grabbed hold of her, hands on her nightgown, gun pointed at her chest. For a moment, the image of Mary Winchester burning on the ceiling flitted through Sam’s mind. Somehow he found the strength to get to his feet.

“Don’t. move.” The man said in a very distinct British accent. Sam frowned. Somehow that voice was familiar.

“Let her go. She’s just a child.” Sam pleaded.

“I will. If you consent to come with me. We’ll go downstairs and…talk.”

Sam understood that the man meant to kill him. “Okay.”

“Daddy!” Jasmine screamed in despair as if she too understood what the man meant to do, “Papi!”

“Shhh my darling. It’ll be alright.” Sam said.

Jasmine was shaking as the man threw her behind him and reached for Sam. Sam let himself be led. He turned one more time, seeing Jasmine sprawled on the ground as Jupiter tried to help her up. Both their eyes were glowing, claws on display. Sam shook his head at them, blew a kiss and led the way down the stairs.

“Who sent you?”

The man said nothing but Sam hadn’t been given a scholarship to Stanford because he was dumb. British accent + British accent = Toni Bevel.

_That bitch. If I survive this, I’m definitely killing her. I don’t care what Dean says._

He whirled around as he reached the bottom of the stairs and lashed out with his foot, trying to sweep the Brit off his feet. The man jumped as if he’d been expecting it and punched Sam in the side, where he’d stabbed him. Sam hissed in pain, staggering backward and the man hit him over the head. Sam went down, his head knocking on the hardwood floor. He closed his eyes as he heard a shot.


	10. Season Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One way or the other, resolution must be reached.

There was a loud noise, like the clattering of footsteps on the stairs. His head was pounding.

 _Was it a head shot_?

He didn’t know. He couldn’t really feel any pain but he knew from experience that it probably meant he was dying.

 _The dying don’t feel pain_.

He wondered what was happening; if the assassin had gone for the kids, if Dean would revive in time to protect them. He felt a distinct pain in the region of his heart, grief and regret, and finally pain for the baby who hadn’t even had a chance. Not with Sam for a father.

“Sam!” it was the shaking, and the voice, so deep, familiar, beloved and sounding unfamiliarly scared to death. “Sam!”

 _Dean_.

He wanted to call out but he couldn’t move.

“Sam, goddamnit,” his body was jostled from side to side and before he knew it, he was staring upward into that face that kept him going when the bullshit got too much.

“D’n.” he managed, proud of himself for being able to form any words.

“Sam!” the relief was a sharp exhalation of breath and then Dean’s weight was on top of him, crushing him.

“Dean.” He found that he was able to speak clearly when he couldn’t quite breathe. He wanted to ask about the assassin but figured Dean wouldn’t be this inattentive to danger if there still was any.

“Sam.” The last was said in a whisper, against his ear, “I thought I lost you for a minute there.”

Sam’s brow furrowed. He’d been shot. What exactly did Dean mean by ‘I _thought_ I lost you?’

 _Aren’t I dying_?

Dean sat up and pulled him to a sitting position. “You okay?” he asked peering anxiously into Sam’s rapidly blinking eyes. The first thing he saw was the twins, at the top of the stairs, standing as still and looking as creepy as the twins from The Shining. They also looked uninjured which was great. Next was the body lying sprawled on the ground, not far from him, dressed all in black, a neat round hole in its skull. Sam blinked at it, in confusion.

“I’m not shot?” he asked, his eyes finding Dean’s.

He expected his brother to laugh but all he did was shake his head vigorously before burying it against Sam’s neck. “No thank heaven. Another few seconds and things might have been very different but I got here in time.”

The furrow in Sam’s brow got deeper. “What happened.”

Dean moved away, getting to his feet. “Get up off the floor first. Let’s get you checked, get the kids settled, and then we’ll talk.”

Sam’s eyes slid to the body currently decorating their foyer.

“Yeah, and I need to get rid of that too,” Dean smirked.

Sam blinked blearily, allowing his brother to pull him to his feet and steer him clumsily up the stairs to their room. The twins followed silently and when Dean deposited Sam on the bed, they climbed up on either side of him, hugging him close. Dean stepped back, “I’ll be right back. Don’t go anywhere.”

Sam nodded, shutting his eyes and leaning against the headboard as he held his children close.

***

“I know this is your kill Sam, but I wanna do it.”

Sam sighed as he blinked at Dean, hunched into himself in the corner, while their children lay asleep, sprawled as if they’d been flung onto the bed from afar. When he returned from disposing of the assassin’s body in the wood chipper out back, he’d huddled himself into the corner as if he was on self-imposed time out.

“It was Ketch who tried to kill you.” Had been the first thing he said after a long silence.

Sam frowned. “Ketch?”

Dean sighed, lifting his head to look at the ceiling as he banged his head repeatedly against the wall, “You remember. Men of letters. He was with…Toni when we went to hunt Cain.”

Sam made a low sound of disgust. “So she sent him.”

“Smart money’s on yes. He has no other reason to try to kill you.”

Sam had to credit Dean with sounding 100% certain that Sam hadn’t done some other thing that would cause someone to put a hit out on him. He looked down at his sleeping children, palm flat against his tummy, rubbing gently. That was when Dean had asked to carry out the kill, much to Sam’s surprise.

“You really wanna kill her.”

Dean looked up, eyeballing him in disbelief. “ _She tried to kill you_.”

“Yeah but…” Sam hesitated.

“But what?” Dean actually sounded irritated.

“She’s Edith’s mother.”

There was a heavy tension-filled silence.

“…she tried to kill you, Sam,” Dean said into his hands, his voice very quiet and resigned. “Next time she might not fail.”

His shoulders came down and a sense of relief swept through him. He released a breath he hadn’t been aware he was holding. “Alright.”

Dean looked up, meeting his eyes for the first time, his own red-rimmed as if he had been crying for hours. “Thank you, Sam.” He began to get laboriously to his feet.

“Dean?”

His brother paused, leaning on the wall to balance his half-crouch. “Yeah?”

“You know that I’ll help you take care of Edith right? Regardless of who birthed her, she’s a Winchester.”

Dean nodded, his head down. “I know Sam.”

He straightened up, plucked his gun from his belt and cocked it. “I’ll be back.”

“Dean!” his brother turned. “Be careful. She might be expecting you.”

Dean nodded once and disappeared out of the door. Sam went to the window watching for him to appear on the path to the Dower house. Now that he thought about it, surely there was no way that Toni was expecting that she could have Sam killed and Dean wouldn’t come after her. The more he thought about it, the more scared he got. With a last glance at his kids, he whirled, and ran out of the room, after his brother, claws and fangs on display.

***

Dean leaned against the door, listening for any sounds. The Dower house seemed quiet, everyone asleep but he wasn’t taking any chances. He stepped back, deciding to use the back door, knowing he couldn’t fire a shot until he knew exactly where Edith was.

He was alert for booby traps, never forgetting that Toni was just as much of a hunter as he was, if a more theoretical one. He reached for the knob and tried to turn it, but wasn’t surprised when it grew red hot and burned him.

“Fuck!” he whispered shouted under his breath as he shook his hand, blisters forming on his palm. A hand appeared from behind him, closing on the knob and turning it. The sound of burning flesh filled the air for a moment and Dean turned around to glare at Sam.

“What? I heal.” Sam whispered, displaying his already healing palm. Dean glared harder.

“What are you doing here? Did you change your mind?”

Sam shook his head. “I belong here, with you, watching your back.”

Dean stared before shaking his head and rolling his eyes. He pushed the door open with his shoulder, gun at the ready, signalling to Sam to stay behind him. They crept slowly into the house, senses on high alert. Sam leaned close so that his mouth brushed Dean's ear. "I can hear her breathing. She’s in the bedroom.”

Dean nodded, leading the way. The door was slightly ajar and Dean pushed it open and then froze. Toni was awake, the baby in her arms, a gun pointed at its head. She displayed no surprise at seeing Dean, but when Sam appeared behind him, her eyes narrowed with annoyance. Sam wiggled his fingers in a wave and gave her a bitchy smile.

“Hey. You have a gun to Edith’s head, did you know?” he asked.

“Let me go or I’ll kill her.” Toni directed her remarks to Dean.

“You wouldn’t.” his rasped, his eyes wide with fear.

Toni cocked the gun.

Sam leapt.

The sound of a gunshot was loud in the quiet night air as Dean stood frozen at the door. There was a loud growling and a loud gurgling as Sam’s claws rent her throat and frank blood spurted all over them both. Dean looked for the baby, his heart beating triple time.

To his surprise, he saw that the baby was on the bed, Sam’s body between her and her mother, a small neat bullet hole marring her swaddling clothes.

“Oh God, is she shot?” Dean asked, “Are _you_?”

Toni fell to the ground and Sam turned to Dean, his eyes still glowing, his nails dripping with blood as he made growling sounds deep in his throat. He’d never looked more beautiful. Dean raked his body from head to toe, looking for any injuries.

“Where’d the bullet go?”

Sam just growled.

Dean put down his gun and approached his brother and his daughter. She made a sound of inquiry, her eyes darting hither and yon as she kicked her legs. Dean picked her up carefully, examining her for injuries. The only thing that seemed to have been harmed was her shawl.

Dean heaved a sigh and reached for Sam. He closed his hand around Sam’s wrist and turned him around. “Sam? Tell me you’re okay.”

He looked up and met Sam’s eyes. The red gradually cleared and he was looking into the depths of his brother’s hazel eyes. “Is she okay?” Sam asked.

“Yeah. She’s fine. Are you?”

Sam looked down at himself before he hissed in pain. “Fuck, she got me.”

“Where?” Dean was instantly alert, searching Sam’s body again for wounds.

“My toe. Ouch. It hurts.” Sam lifted his booted foot, the corner of which had clearly been nicked by the bullet that was currently wedged in the floor.

Dean blinked at it before uttering a snort of disgust. “You’ll live.” He said as he turned to the door, “what the hell were you thinking, leaping at her like that anyway? You’re such a Neanderthal.”

“Hey, not my fault that my wolf thingy reacts to danger like a wild animal,” Sam grumbled, trailing behind him.

Dean held the door open so that Sam could pass before closing it behind him and following Sam down the path. “Oh, your wolf thingy? Is that what we’re blaming this week?”

“Fuck you, Dean.”

“Anytime Sam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends another fun season of the War of the Winchesters. Is it the last? smart money's on no.


End file.
